Desaparece Sai
by janegranger
Summary: Hermione foi traida pela pessoa que mais amava.E ele? Apenas a cumprimentava com um falso beijo...Valerá agora a pena viver? Valerá agora a pena... chorar?SongFic! [NOVO CAPITULO]Fic feita em parceria com Missy[apenas o primeiro capitulo]
1. o final da relacção

Oi!Bem, esta fic aqui, não foi só feita por mim, mas sim pela Missy tambem.Esperemos ke gostem! Por favor deiem ideias, sugestões, criticas, olhem tudo! Agradecemos a todos os que se deram ao trabalho de lerem! bjs pa todos vocês!

* * *

Mais um ano em Hogwarts. Estavam agora no setimo ano. Hermione era agora a rapariga mais feliz do ano. Seria? Para todas as outras raparigas sim...ela namorava com o grande Draco Malfoy..Mas seria isso bom ou mau? Não sabia bem defenir...Ao principio sim, era muito bom.Passavam horas e horas juntos...Agora, passado um ano, nada disso acontece.Para Draco talvez Hermione já não exista.Ela estava farta, cansada.Cansada de tudo; da vida que levava.Draco apenas a cumprimentava com um falso beijo e despedia-se dela antes de se ir deitar.Mas que relação era esta? Hermione precisava de por um ponto final nesta história..Não aguentava mais..Chorava por uma pessoa que não a amava..Estava farta disso..farta...Ela bem queria falar com ele...Mas ele apenas tinha olhos para os seus amigos e para as outras raparigas..Mas para a sua namorada não havia tempo... 

**I've been waiting all day for ya babe – estive o dia todo á tua espera, amor  
so won't cha come and sit and talk to me –Então porque não vens aqui sentar-te e falar comigo?  
And tell me how we're gonna be together always- E dizer-me como vamos ficar sempre juntos  
Hope you know that when it's late at night –Espero que saibas que durante a noite  
I Hold on to my pillow tight –eu me agarro com força á manna almofada  
and think of how you promised me foreve- e penso em como me prometeste o para sempre**

Hermione parecia já não existir mais para Draco…Mas ela não tinha mais ninguém no mundo que a fazia sentir assim. Ela amava-o com toda a força do seu coração…mas se o destino era assim…cruel…ela tinha de o fazer...Se ele não a amava ela tinha de o fazer...

**(I never thought that anyone) – Eu nunca pensei que alguém**

**Could make me feel this away) – me pudesse fazer sentir assim**

**(Now that you're here boy all I want) – Agora estás aqui rapaz é tudo o que quero**

**Its just a chance to say – É uma oportunidade de dizer**

E assim o fez:

"Olá Draco, temos de falar..."

"Claro meu amor, de tudo o que quiseres"

Eu estou farta de tudo…e não me venhas mais com essa do meu amor…porque eu já não sou mais o teu amor…acabou! Desaparece da minha vista…não vales o meu esforço!"-Hermione não estava segura do que dizia, mas tinha de ser..Era o melhor para os dois...

"Não, não acabou eu juro que vou dar te mais atenção!"

"NÃO! É tarde demais…eu... cansei…já esperei demais – dizia furiosa furiosa – ah..e ainda por cima teria de aguentar depois de tudo…que andes pelos cantos com outra qualquer…eu sei de tudo, e não sei porque me fizeste isso… como acreditei que irias ser diferente comigo!…tu disseste que me tratarias bem..mas cai em todas as mentiras! Nunca irás mudar…és um Malfoy e basta! Foste apenas uma perda de tempo!"

**Get Out, (leave) right now, - Desaparece (sai), agora mesmo**

**It's the end of you and me – É o fim de tu e eu**

**It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone – É tarde demais (agora) e não posso esperar que te vás**

**Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder(why) how I**

**bought all the lies – porque eu sei sobre ela (quem) e pergunto me (porquê) como cai em tantas mentiras**

**You said that you would treat me right but you was – Disseste que me ias tratar bem**

**Just a waste of time (waste of time) – Mas foste só uma perda de tempo (perda de tempo)**

Hermione deixou Draco e dirigiu-se para a torre dos Gryffindor's..talvez não tivesse tomado a decisão correcta..mas o Malfoy não prestava..iria ser infiel toda a sua santa vida..e Hermione não queria um homem desses...Queria um fiel, que lhe desse atenção..Não era um que só a cumprimentava de manhã e a noite antes de se deitar..Não era isso que ela queria.. O problema maior era talvez a traição..Sim, ele traia-a constantemente e pensava que ela não dava por isso...

**Tell me why you're looking so confused –Diz-me porque pareces tao confuso  
When I'm the one who didn't know the truth –Quando era eu que não sabia essa verdade  
How could you ever be so cold –Como pudes-te alguma vez ser tao frio  
To go behind my back and call my friend –Ligar á minha amiga nas minhas costas  
Boy you must have gone and bumped your head-Rapaz deves ter batido com a cabeça   
Because you left her number on your phone –Porque deixas-te o numero dela no telemovel...  
(So now after all is said and done) –Então agora depois do que foi dito e feito  
Maybe I'm the one to blame but –Talvez a culpa seja minha mas..  
(To think that you could be the one) –De pensar que poderias ser o tal  
Well it didn't work out that way –Bem as coisas não foram bem assim...**

"Como pode ser tão estupida! Ele é Malfoy...É e será sempre o Malfoy estupido.."-pensava ela

Hermione chorava descontroladamente no dormitorio das raparigas...Tudo o que ela tinha, toda a sua felicidade deixara de aparecer..E porque? Porque se envolvera com um estupido..que não lhe ligava.

**wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave –Queria-te ter aqui comigo, mas não tenho escolha,tens de sair  
Because my heart is breakin' –Porque o meu coração está partido  
With every word I'm sayin' –Com cada palavra que digo  
I gave up everything I had –Desisti de tudo o que tinha  
On something that just wouldn't last –Por algo que simplesmente não iria durar  
But I refuse to cry –Mas recuso-me a chorar  
No tears will fall from these –Nenhumas lagrimas cairão destes  
Eyeee-eeee-eeees -Olhos  
Ooooh, ooooh  
Get out-Desaparece...**

Hermione estava triste..desconsolada..Mas quem se importava com isso? Andavam todos felizes.Queriam lá saber dela...O Malfoy, esse já andava com outra rapariga..Hermione ao ver isso chorava mais, mais e mais...Apesar de saber que ele não merecia nenhuma daquelas lagrimas que ela chorava..Passados alguns dias, Hermione já tinha esquecido toda a felicidade que vivera..podia-se dizer que estava feliz novamente..Mas claro um "feliz" falso..E quanto á história de Malfoy? A unica coisa que Hermione dizia sobre ele era que ele não nenhuma daquela tristeza que Hermione estava a sentir.Ele apenas não merecia nada...nada...

* * *

N/a: E então? Gostaram? Se tiverem tempo por favor deixem uma review, se não, obrigada na mesma por terem lido a fic! 

N/a: Acham que ficava bem uma continuação? Por favor deiem ideias! Jinhos pa vocês todos! Xau!

Jane&Missy


	2. a reconciliaçao

Era o ultimo dia de aulas de Hogwarts.Era este o ultimo dia, o dia, em que poderiam se despedir, da escola, dos professores, dos colegas.Hermione queria ser professora de Tranfiguração.E com as notas que havia tirado de certeza que conseguia.Desde o que aconteceu com Draco, não se envolveu com mais ninguem.Muitos foram os pedidos de namoro que ela recusara, tudo, e tudo mesmo, por causa do anormal do Draco.Ela por muito mais que tentasse não o conseguia esquecer, era quase que nem um impossivel para ela.E Draco?Draco embora aparentasse estar feliz, estava tanto, ou mais infeliz que Hermione...Draco também tinha mudado muito.Apesar de depois de Hermione o ter largado, ele ter corrido para os braços de outra, arrependeu-se logo a seguir.Arrependeu-se de tudo o que tinha feite; de não dar atenção a Hermione, de "trocar de rapariga como quem troca de meias".Agora ele mesmo passara pela pele de ser o infeliz, de a pessoa que amara acabar com ele.Agora percebia porque via as raparigas com quem termindava chorar.Percebia porque amar é algo de extraordinário, e ele só quando estava com Hermione percebia o significado da palavra.Nunca se sentira tão bem, como quando estava ao lado de Hermione, nunca se sentirá tão amado em toda a sua vida, nunca...

Draco estava agora sentado em frente ao lago a atirar pedrinhas para este.Embora fosse o ultimo dia de aulas, ele não estava com paciencia nenhuma para estar a festejar com os amigos.Tinha todas as razões do mundo para não querer festejar.Perderá o pai á menos de um mês, numa batalha que travara contra os aurors.Voldemort finalmente havia sido derrotado, e isso era talvez a unica coisa boa que havia acontecido.Para além de perder o pai, Draco perdeu Hermione...Draco já não conseguia sorrir.Era de mais para ele.Já não insultava o Harry, nem o Ron, ao que estes diziam que ele estava doente.E estava, doente de amor.

Hoje á noite haveria um baile de despedida.Draco ainda não tinha par, aliás, ele nem tencionava ir ao baile.Hermione estava na mesma situação.Já não aguentava mais.Já não sabia se preferia estar ao pé de Draco e ser enganada, ou estar ali sozinha.Olhou pela janela da sala comum dos Gryffindor e viu Draco.O homem que sempre amara, estava ali, sentado, sozinho.E se lhe desse mais uma oportunidade? Mas, e se ele lhe voltasse a mentir? E, voltaria ela a confiar nele?

Hermione decidiu ir ter com Draco.Precisavam de falar.Chegou perto dele e parou a uma distancia razoavel.

"Dra..Malfoy, precisamos de falar..."

" Sim..."-ele estava totalmente desconcentrado.

"Malfoy, sabes, eu nunca te deixei de amar, mas..."

Ele não aguentou.Envolveu as mãos á volta do pescoço de Hermione e beijou-a.E este beijo valeu por mais de mil palavras. Decidiram-se perdoar um ao outro, e talvez fosse essa a melhor opção.Daí em diante nunca mais se separaram.Não iriam comenter outra vez esse erro, isso não.Draco foi o homem que Hermione sempre desejou ter.

Essa noite foi enesquecivel para os dois.Dancaram e vieram até ao jardim olhar as estrelas.Draco entregou um presente a Hermione para que nunca mais se esquececem um do outro.Era uma vela com uma cobra e um leão enrolados a sua volta.E beijaram-se novamente.A partir de agora, nem que vivessem muito afastados, eles viviam m no coração do outro...

_Ninguem ama da mesma maneira, ninguem tem o mesmo sonho, ninguem luta com as mesmas armas, ninguem como TU!

* * *

_

**N/A:**eu sei ke é curto, mas paciencia.Este tinha mesmo de ser assim. Bem...Agradeciemtos!

**Wicked-Aleena**-pima bgd por teres lido! Espero ke gostes deste capitulo! PIMA IMPLORO-TE ACTUALIZA A TUA FIC! Eh, leiam as fics dela sao muito boas!

**Mione**-Bgd mesmo por ter lido, claruh ke n levamos a mal! bem a fic continuou e espero ke gostem!

**N/A**: Desta vez eu escrevi este capitulo soxinha o ke foi pena, mas ok n tem mal! jinhos pa voces todos! Mione&Draco 4ever

xau! jinhos pa voces todos e ja sabem, se der tempo: review!


End file.
